


Autumn Time Strangeness

by orphan_account



Series: Duel Disk Falls One Shot Collection [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, Duel Monsters Anime, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami and Yugi are forced to move to live with their father in another town, who is almost a stranger to them. On the first day they arrive, Yami and Yugi discover there might be more going on then they ever thought possible. Loosely based on the TV show Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Time Strangeness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Awhile back, I had an idea for a YGO Gravity Falls style story. Somehow, like magic, the muse came back and I wrote this all last night. Since I'm not sure if I'm gonna do the series or continue the one shot collection, because I'm already working on enough as it is, I just decided to post the start when Yami and Yugi first arrive in Gravity Falls for your amusement. 
> 
> Some other things to keep in mind. The town in this version is still called Gravity Falls. With that said, this is still a fandom fusion not a crossover, so none of the Gravity Falls characters will show up in this at all. 
> 
> As a pointless fun fact, Yami's comments when Yugi was panting was inspired by YGOTAS episode 49 when Yami made a similar remark in that. xD
> 
> As for Yami and Yugi’s hair style change in this, I did it so their hair fits more into the GF universe and personalities by well…making like I describe in here, and to fit their characters more. Yami and Yugi have brown eyes, too. The same goes for some of the other characters. If you want to imagine them to look the same as the show, that’s totally fine, too.

The autumn breeze brushed by Yugi’s cheek as he slapped a bundle of t-shirts and pants into his dufflebag.

Yugi eyed his dufflebag and backpack. Duel Monster’s deck in his carry-on, check. All of his clothes, check.  3DS, check.

Crap! He’s missing something. But what…?

The Millennium Puzzle Box glittered in the moonlight on his desk, half complete puzzle and scattered pieces sitting inside of it. Oh, right. He couldn’t forget that.  Gramps gave it to them as a gift from an old trip to Egypt when they were seven, challenging them to finish it. They couldn’t refuse it…even they worked on it for eight years and still nothing. They wouldn’t ever give up that easily, especially if the stories about it granting whoever solves it wishes and dark powers were true (it was unlikely and was probably his fairy tales, as his mom called them, but it’s sort a shot.).

Though, could they even take it? It was made of sold gold and a few thousand year old artifact.

“Yami?”

“Hm?” Yami said, brown eyes darting towards his twin.

“What about the Puzzle?” Yugi asked, picking it up.

“It should be fine,” Yami said, dufflebag bursting at the seams with his wardrobe inside. “As long as you put it in the basket at the airport and explain what it is, security should allow it.”

“Okay.”

Yugi tossed the puzzle inside of Yami’s lap top bag.  It was then Yugi noticed Yami staring off into space, arms crossed.  

Concern filled the younger twin’s eyes. “Something on your mind?”

“Did you say something?” Yami said, blinking and snapping out of his trance.

Eyes narrowed. “Alright, spill. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

A brow shot up.

“Nothing!”

Arms crossed over Yugi’s chest and he rolled his eyes. “Sure. And Gramp’s soup doesn’t taste like something out of the garbage.”

“Alright, fine!” Yami said, tossing his arms up into the air. Eyes dropped once Yami plopped on his bed. “Just this whole is strange.”

“What do you mean?” Yugi asked, sitting down beside him.

 “We’re gonna live with dad from now on in Gravity Falls. And we only visited dad a couple hours at a time in public places when we drove through Oregon. Not to mention he and mom never got along that great. And leaving all of our friends behind.  I’m wondering if this will work out or not.”

The more Yugi thought about it. Yami was sorta right. When he moves there, he won't be able to talk to Hanasaki outside of Sykpe for who knows how long. Still...

“He’s still our dad. If the courts are allowing this, he should be at least fit to take care of us.”

“That still doesn’t mean a lot…” Yami trailed off.

 “Yami,” the younger brother said, putting a hand on his shoulders. “We should at least give him a chance. It’s only fair.”

“I supposed…”    

Yami knew Yugi had a point. If their dad treated them like shit or was unfit to take care of them, they could always call mom to pick them up and live with her again. No harm. No foul.

Though…

The side of Yami’s lip pulled up. “You’re just excited to see Anzu again when we get there.”

“T-That’s not it at all!” Yugi stuttered, waving his hands dismissively. 

 Vague memories of seeing her flashed in his mind when she traveled to Domino when they were little, right down to the fake wedding where Yami was his best man.  Sure, he kind of wondered how she looked now.  But—

“Sure.” Yami rolled his eyes. “And you should follow my advice, because I’ll make her fall for you the instant she sees you.”

“You don’t even have a girlfriend.”

“Now. But I had several in the past.”

“If you count a month as a long term relationship.”

“It counts. And you should let Anzu see your cool side. Maybe show her your abs once you work out more with me. That always helps.”

“Stop picking on me!”

“What are you two fighting about?” a familiar voice said.

The door creaked open. The boys turned. A woman with red, dyed blob hair stood in the doorway. She had long, narrow, angular eyes. Yami eyes mirrored hers, holding the sense of sternness and strength hers did (Yami knew she is strong and discipline her kin when she needed too…especially that one time he burrowed the car without asking and wacked him with the laddle).   Yugi’s were a lot wider (even to the point of others calling them kind, and much to Yugi’s dismay, innocent looking) and mirrored their fathers more, from what he seen in photos on Facebook. 

“Uh, nothing mom,” Yugi said, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous chuckle escaped him.

“Are you two almost done packing?” Nara asked, changing the subject.

 “Mom,” Yami said, “packing only takes a few minutes. Just shove in all of your shirts, t-shirts, shorts, boxers, Duel Monsters deck and other stuff in some bags. That’s it.”

Nara rolled her eyes. Why did she expect something different from Yami? He always pulled this, especially during rugby tournaments. It didn’t help that he forgot stuff. Like the time he forget his runners and had to buy a new one during his trip to San Francisco.

Still…

“Are you boys going to be alright?”

“We promise we won’t take candy from strangers,” Yami said with his trademark grin.

Brown eyes gave a scolding look at her boys.

“Mom, we’ll be fine,” Yugi laughed.

“Yeah. It’s not like we’re going off to war,” Yami said.  “We can still talk to you and gramps over Skype and visit whenever we can.”  

“I know. I’m gonna miss you two.”  Nara wrapped her arms around the boys, locking them in an embrace.  “I love you.”

 “Love you too, mom,” the twins said, returning the contact.

**-0-**

The afternoon sun shone brightly through the massive window as the twins rushed through airplane terminal.

Huffing and puffing, Yugi placed his hands on his thighs once he entered the terminal where his luggage was. Lungs seemed like they were on fire, especially after running for that long.

“Yugi,” the elder twin said, nabbing his lap top bag, “we just ran down from customs to the trolley. It’s not like we ran a marathon.”

“Lay off,” Yugi panted. “Not all of us are all-star rugby players.”

“I know,” Yami said, one side of his lip tugging up. His brother shoved him playfully on the shoulder.

“Yami, Yugi!”

The boys turned. A man stood near one of the other trolleys.  He hardly changed from the old photos their mother showed them.  Tall; gleaming, dark, brown eyes; bronze skin, black hair – all like the twins. The white suit coat looked odd paired off with black runners and dark-washed jeans.

The twins grabbed their luggage, ran towards their dad.

“There you two are,” Amun said, giving them a warm smile and giving them both an uncomfortable squeeze.

Yugi smiled. “Glad to see you, dad.”  

The older twin forced one. “Same here.”

 “Great,” Amun said, letting go of them. “Let’s get your things into the truck and hit the road.”

**-O-**

Pink finger nails drummed on the wooden desk right behind the cast register. A groan escaped Mala’s lips. Her pink boots kicking back against the table. She pushed her mop of dark hair out of her green eyes. 

Ugh. God there was nothing to do. Not a single costumer entered the wooden door in ten minutes. And Boss Man never gave her anything else to do…at least from what she remembered or wanted too. The only thing keeping her company was her worn copy of the July issue of Seventeen Magazine that stopped its use a long time ago.  

 At least if Joey, or Jonouchi, if you call him by his full name, was here, she’d have someone to talk with. Anzu being still on vacation in New York didn’t help matters, either. 

The door creaked open with a kick of a black shoe. Her boss stood in the doorway.

 An awkward laugh escaped her lips as she immediately got to her feet.

 “Oh, Mr. Muto. Wonderful to see you here.”

“Mala, drop the act.” The elder man crossed his arms.  “You’re not in trouble.”

Mala sighed. Thank god. If she wasn’t in trouble, then…

It was then two boys, who had bronze skin, medium-length, spikey black hair and brown eyes, looking a lot like her boss, entered the place carrying luggage.

A strange feeling washed over the teenaged girl when she looked at the two guys. She saw the one twin on those Duel Monsters live streams. But what about the other one? Did she mistake him for his brother, Yugi or something? The guy did almost look like a clone of him, except with a more mature face and a few black bangs sticking up.  One had long, sharp, serious eyes while the other had wider and kinder ones. The guy wore a black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a grey shirt under it while Yugi, or who she thought was him, wore a black t-shirt. (The one with the sharper eyes looked rather cute, which didn’t help things much!)

The odd part was that her expression was mirrored on the others face. But how could that be…?

“Earth to Mala and Yami!” a stern voice called out.

The two snapped back to reality. Yugi burst out laughing at his brother’s expression.

 “Oh,” Yami said. “Right.”

The man chuckled. “Someone’s a space cadet again.”

“Yeah…” she said, awkward laugh escaping her lips.  

Brown eyes shot to the older twin. “Never thought my son would share the same trait.”

Yugi laughed even harder.

“Well, I-I…” Yami stumbled.

A hand slapped Yami on the shoulder. “Yami, relax. I’m just joshing.”

“Boss Man, who are they?” Mala asked, brow shot up.

“Oh,” her boss said. “These are my twin sons, Yami and Yugi. They’ll be living here from now on.”

“Nice to meet you guys.” She beamed, revealing the deep bronze glow in her cheeks, which mirrored his own.   “I’m Mala Amoun.”

“Nice to meet you,” the older twin said, a hint of pink blooming on his cheeks. 

 “I’m going to take care of some business. Just catch up and unpack while I’m gone.”

Eyes examined his new home. The shelves inside burst with fake talismans, a few games, guides, short stories, t-shirts advertising the show and town and so much more. A few people milled around, looking at some bubbleheads. It reminded Yami of Gramp’s Game Shop back home, except with a more supernatural flair. Hopefully, there was some sort of place to buy Duel Monsters around here.

“You’re Yugi Muto, aren’t cha?” Mala asked, snapping Yami from his thoughts.

“Uh…”

A smirk tugged on Yami’s lips. Shows him for laughing at him before!

Still, Yami couldn’t blame him. Yugi wasn't ever able to handle fans that well. A year back, Yugi froze on stage when he made a huge speech before a tournament. To be fair, he would've been the same way since he hates talking in front of crowds, too. At least Mala seemed to be a more down to earth fan then some of the fan girls that his brother encountered in the past. She is practically a stuffed llama plushie compared to some of those.

“You duel?” Yami asked, trying to help his brother out a tiny bit.

“A little. I’m nowhere near tournament calibre. I more watch the live streams sometimes with my friend Anzu. How I knew about your brother.” Her face lite more. “What about you? I don't think I ever saw you on a live stream before."

"Well, I duel a lot with Yugi and my friends, but I never qualified for one of the major tournaments yet. Just a couple regional ones.”

Mala giggled. "Wow. I feel kind of sorry for you."

"Na," Yami said. "It's alright. I might be able to play in one of the major tournaments one day."

"I hope you do. Who knows, you might be on that stage long side your brother one day."

"Thanks," Yami said, cheeks heating up at that.

An image of himself standing on the Duel Podiuem long side his brother popped in his mind.  Even Mala congratulating him. Maybe, one day…

“Does anyone else work here?” Yami asked.

"Well," Mala answered. "There’s Joey, who has the day off and a few others. Other than that, no one right now.”

“How long have you worked here?"

“Around a year or so.”

"That's cool.”

"Thanks." Mala picked up one of the crates on the ground, carrying it.  "So where were you guys from?"

“Our dad never mentioned that?” Yugi asked.

“Not really. Kinda wonder why…” she trailed off, face scrunched up.

“Domino City.”  

"So, you two are California beach bums. Eh?" she mused with a teasing grin.

Yami shrugged. "Not really. Bigger duellists.”

“Ah.”

Something nudged Yami on the leg. He turned to see a grey goat standing in the middle of the room. Yugi must’ve noticed it too since his eyes widen as he pressed his back against the counter.

“How did a goat get in here?” Yami asked.

“Donno,” Mala said, back pressed against the counter. “She just comes in here sometimes.”

Yami’s brow shot up. “She?”

 “Can’t tell?”

“Uh…”

“Yeah,” Mala continued much to Yami’s relief. “Her name Glenda.”

The goat has a name? Does she come in here that often?

…The more Yami thought about it, he didn’t want to think about it.

The goat pulled on the long zipper string on his lap top bag and yanked the half completed puzzle from its case, golden pieces scattered on the floor. Oh shit!

“Give it back!” Yami said.

The goat bleated.

“Come on, Glenda! Give it back. That’s important.”

Instead, the goat took a few steps back. He tried to yank it, but that only made the goat dart off through the thick pine trees.

Wonderful…

Groaning, Yami dashed off after the goat.

“Wait. Yami, you shouldn’t go into the woods alone!” Mala hollered, but Yami didn’t reply back.

“Hold on,” Yugi said. “I’ll go after him.”

**-0-**

Pine trees towered over the teen. Brown, yellow and red leaves were scattered along the ground.

 “Come here,” Yami said, waving in the direction of the goat, which was standing beside a tree. “I just want the Puzzle Box back.”

The goat cocked its head to the side, munching on the string. At least he didn’t eat one of the pieces.  Thank god!

Ugh. Still, this was getting him nowhere…

Yami charged forward, hoping to catch the stupid creature off guard, but the animal prodded out of the way.

Back crashed into the tree and a huge metallic clang to echo throughout the thicket.

Wait… clang. What…?

Yami touched the tree and it felt cold.  It wasn’t a tree at all – but a metal towers disguised as a tree.

Fingertips ran across the metal until eventually reached a small groove in the artificial bark. No wonder why it felt hollow, it was a door of some kind.

Yami dug his fingernails into the crack, prying the door panel open. Inside, there was a strange control box, covered with various buttons and levers along with a coat of dust, as if it hadn't been touched in ages.

With a shrug, Yami flipped the first lever.

Nothing.

Huh. Wonder what that was supposed to do? Either way, it must be broken or something.

Yami pulled down the other lever. The ground rumbled. He turned. A giant pit opened up in the ground. Okay. Just...how many pits and objects were in this forest?

Feet shuffled in the dirt as he inched forward towards the opening. Eyes dropped once he reached the edge. Sitting in the centre of the small, sheet metal lined pit was a book covered with a layer of dust and cobwebs. Okay. Why the hell would someone put a book in the bottom of a pit in the middle of the woods? Whatever this book was - it had to be extremely important to be buried like this.

Worried about the pit being booby trapped or a critter hopping out and making a face, Yami waved his hand about; nothing happened. Satisfied that it was safe, he, swiftly, reached down and snatched it up.

The book tucked under Yami’s arms. He turned and began to head back. He didn't get very far before another loud rumble echoed through the air. Suspecting the pit, Yami glanced back – but it was covered up with dirt again. A goat stopped by it, sniffed it, dropped the puzzle and then trotted away.

Yami scooped up the puzzle from the ground, grin tugging on his lips as he did so.

Something brushed against his hand. A few huge spiders crawled up my hand. Grimacing, Yami shook the insects off. How the hell did those things even get inside? Wouldn't they die in a place like that? Why couldn't have they been dead?

Then again, he should be just thankful Yugi wasn’t around to hear—

“Yami?” a familiar voice called out.

Yelping, Yami jumped.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Yami said, taking a deep breath.  The puzzle waved about in the air when Yami held it up. “Got the puzzle back.”

“That’s good,” Yugi said, beaming.

A book was tucked under Yami’s arm. Wait…

Brow shot up. “Where did you get that?”

“I just found it just now.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah…” Yami rubbed the back of his neck. “It was hidden around here. I know it sounds crazy, but—“

“Relax, Yami. I believe you. Besides, where else would you find something like that in the middle of the woods?”

A chuckle escaped the elder twin.  “Fair enough.”

“Wanna take a look?”

Yami simpered. “Do you even have to ask?”

Brown eyes rolled at that.

Yami rubbed the cover. Dust flew up into the air, causing the twins to cough. Two sets of eyes dropped. In the centre of the brown leather-bound book was a huge eye, similar to the one on the puzzle, with a huge number three underneath it.

“So this thing is a part of a series?” Yami questioned.

“I guess so,” Yugi said. “But there’s only way to find out.”

Yami nodded.

Cracking open the cover carefully, the first page had 'Volume 3' in huge letters with a strange monocle attached to the book's spine.

“A monocle?” Yami said, twirling the item in his fingers. “Aren’t those only worn by aristocrats in Victorian times?”

An image of a posh man in coattails and cane with his nose up the air writing on the pages popped into Yugi’s head.

  No…

“That can’t be it,” Yugi said.

“Then, why is it in here?”

Yugi shrugged. “Maybe it’s some sort of bookmark like some people put ribbons or flowers in books?”  

Yami nodded. Sounds likely enough. Better then what he came up with…

What was even more bizarre then an eighteen century item hanging from the spine of the book, was the fact that the bottom half of the label, where someone would put their name on the back of the cover, was torn off – as if the author did not want to be discovered.

“That’s convenient,” Yami said.

“That’s for sure.”

Yami flipped the page over. The back of it had a message, which said:

_June 18th,_

_It's hard to believe it's been six years since I devoted myself to uncovering the supernatural secrets this world has to offer. In this town alone I observed so many curious things! Gravity Falls is indeed a geographical oddity._

So this wasn't any book – it was a field journal. Supernatural secrets? I thought. Curious things in Gravity Falls? Just what was in this thing?

Furrowing his brow, Yami flipped through the pages, digging even further. Detailed profiles of supernatural creatures and items, random ciphers, bizarre images lined the pages, magic spells, Duel Monsters from other dimensions, and even info on something called Shadow Games.  Whatever these were. He had to hold on to this. Maybe it has more info about the puzzle and some other questions lurking his mind. From what he could tell, Yugi thought the same thing.

The page flipped again, which said:

_Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before **he** finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust._

Scratched onto the page were the words TRUST NO ONE and the twins exchanged looks.

Yugi’s muscles tensed. Compared to the elegant cursive throughout the rest of the book, that final sentence read like a warning from someone who'd learned it the hard way. Who is the author is talking about? He must've burnt the author really bad to make him write something like that. Is this person still lurking around?

Wait. What if one of these things were lurking through the trees?

The forest suddenly got a lot bigger.  

“Come on,” Yugi said. “Let’s go back.”

“Right a head of ya,” Yami said, nodding and tucking the book under his arm.

 


End file.
